Fireball
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: "You know, we're not all born with the ability to throw fireballs, right?" JJ must sit a case out because Henry is unwell, but she waits at HQ to question Alex about what happened in the field. Hints of Alex JJ relationship. One-Shot. Enjoy!


**Fireball.**

This is in the same universe as my other Alex and JJ stories, which in hindsight, I should have put into a multi-chapter, but anyway! I found a new prompt and thought it would be a fun thing to write up!

"You know, we're not all born with the ability to throw fireballs, right?"

JJ must sit a case out because Henry is unwell, but she waits at HQ to question Alex about what happened in the field. Hints of a relationship.

Reviews are loved and appreciated, mistakes are my own, this is just a one-shot. I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

"How much longer, mama?" Henry asked from the chair he was sat in at the roundtable.

Penelope had brought him some colouring pages, a juice box and a stuffed teddy to make him feel better, but still, he wanted to go home, and JJ knew that she shouldn't have left the house knowing Henry had a cold, but after getting the phone call from Morgan she just had to.

She smiled as she remembered what he'd said. Something along the lines of he thought Alex only did crazy stuff when she was around, which only intrigued her more as she pressed her co-worker for details.

A fireball.

Alex had thrown a fireball. Or more specifically, thrown an explosive that exploded seconds after leaving her hand, which had left her with second-degree burns, and given the team the illusion she was in fact, super-human.

"We'll be heading home soon, baby," JJ answered her son, looking through the window at the double doors, hoping the team would be arriving soon.

"JJ, my dear, I have footage," Garcia spoke up from her seat next to Henry.

"Footage?" JJ questioned.

"CCTV footage of our super-human colleague," Penelope told her with a smile, as she passed the tablet over to JJ.

JJ watched the footage, both a smile and a look of worry as she saw what happened.

"I think superwoman is going to need some loving tonight," Penelope whispered, looking at the blonde agent, who was replaying the moment that Alex picked up the device and went to throw it. The moment it exploded. JJ could clearly see Morgan and Rossi duck for cover, but all Alex could do was take the hit. It looked as though she had burnt her hands, arms, and part of her neck. JJ hoped her face hadn't been caught, from the CCTV she could see Alex tried to bury her face in her shoulder, but Jen knew she would need to see her to know how bad it actually was.

"You're not kidding," JJ muttered, before turning at the sound of voices coming from across the bullpen.

They were back. Or more specifically, Alex was back.

* * *

JJ offered to take Alex home, but she was sure the rest of the team knew that she would be taking Alex back to her apartment. It wasn't like they were in a fully committed relationship, or that it was casual, they had feelings for each other and enjoyed each other's company and for now, that was enough and was also proven by JJ turning up to take Alex home.

"You can sleep with Freddy if you like, Alex." Henry offered, holding out his stuffed dog.

Alex smiled but shook her head.

"I'm okay Henry, I know Freddy is your favourite toy." Henry smiled, looking at the stuffed animal, but still held it out to Alex.

"I know, but you're hurt. I have my other toys, you can have Freddy until you're feeling better." Alex gave in and took the small toy of the young boy.

"Okay, just for tonight. Thank you, Henry." JJ watched from the kitchen, smiling at the scene in front of her. Henry went back to his room to finish watching his movie, and despite being unwell, JJ told herself that Henry could stay up just a little later tonight while she made sure Alex was okay.

"You're staring at me," Alex said, turning to face the blonde who nodded.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" Alex shook her head, and JJ knew a part of that was because she hated hospitals, but JJ knew that deep down Alex was in pain.

"I was checked out. I have a second degree on my right hand and it will be in a bandage for up to three weeks. I have first degree burns on my left hand, my neck and my cheek, JJ, I will be fine. They gave me all the medication and advise I need." JJ moved to sit down next to the brunette.

"Well, you have convinced the team you are immortal, and I have been told by Morgan that he will never pair up with you again, apparently, that's my job…" Alex laughed, nodding, she liked that idea, but she also made a mental note to apologise to Derek.

There was a moment of silence where JJ moved on the couch, putting a pillow on her lap so Alex could lay down, it took Alex a moment to get comfortable and close her eyes. She assumed at some point she would get the nightmares, but right now, she felt safe being with JJ.

"You know," JJ began, and Alex knew what to expect.

"We're not all born with the ability to throw fireballs, right?" Alex laughed a little, giving Jen a small nod.

"It's one of my many super-powers, along with being bulletproof and avoiding arrests." JJ chuckled, she didn't have an answer, she was just pleased Alex was okay, although she wasn't majorly looking forward to finding out any more of Alex's 'super-powers'.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviews are everything so let me know what you think. Bethany.


End file.
